godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: Daikaiju Destruction
Godzilla: Daikaiju Destruction is a video trilogy made by YouTuber Daikaiju Productions. It takes place in a continuity that includes all the Godzilla films, Heisei Gamera films, a few random kaiju films, and the Pacific Rim films. However, a few events and minor details such as the year of an event in the timeline may have changed. Note: Kaiju are referred to by their year of first appearance. If the year is not stated, then it is the version of the kaiju last mentioned. Note 2: The timeline will be updated as more kaiju films come out. All info is subject to possible retcon. Plot When an alliance of alien powers return to take over Earth, it is up to the kaiju and mecha defenders of the planet to fight them off. Timeline 1933: The first kaiju, King Kong, is captured and brought to New York. He breaks free and causes havoc. He is eventually killed. 1943: The USS Lawton is attacked and sunk by the first Godzilla. 1946: Monarch founded. 1954: * The second Godzilla appears, destroying Tokyo until the Oxygen Destroyer stops him. * Castle Bravo is detonated, killing Shinomura but only injuring Godzilla 1943. 1955: Another Godzilla appears, fighting and killing Anguirus. The JSDF buries Godzilla under tons of ice. 1956: The first Rodans appear, and eventually die by falling into a volcano. 1957: The Mysterians attack. 1958: Another kaiju, dubbed Varan, attacks, but is killed. 1960: Frankenstein and Baragon fight. Baragon is killed by Frankenstein, and Frankenstein falls into a fissure ad dies. 1961: *A monster named Gorgo is captured and brought to London. Its mother, Ogra, comes looking for it, in the process destroying London. *Two faries, called Shobijin, are kidnapped and taken to Tokyo. Mothra comes to rescue them and take them back to Infant Island. 1962: Godzilla breaks out of his icy prison, and fights a new King Kong. 1963: The ancient civilization of Mu attacks the modern world along with Manda. Gotengo stops them and saves the world. 1964: *Godzilla fights Mothra, and kills her. However, two Mothra larva hatch and defeat Godzilla. *One of the Mothra larva die. *Another Rodan is discovered and fights Godzilla. The remaining Mothra larva convinces them to team up and stop the alien monster King Ghidorah, who has arrived on Earth and started to destroy everything in sight. They succeed, driving him away. 1965: After the earth monsters drive off King Ghidorah, he goes to Planet X. The Xiliens claim that they need Godzilla and Rodan's help to defeat him. However, this is a trick, and they brainwash all three and send them to Earth. Humanity defeats the aliens, and Godzilla and Rodan defeat Ghidorah, again. 1966: *Yet another Godzilla appears, and destroys the Tokai Nuclear Power Plant. This Godzilla disappears for thirty years. *Godzilla 1955 is found sleeping on an island that is base to a terrosist group known as Red Bamboo. Godzilla is awoken and defeats the Red Bamboo's two kaiju guards: Ebirah and Giant Condor. Godzilla escapes the island moments before it is destroyed by a nuclear explosion. 1967: * Godzilla finds a juvenile Godzilla called Minilla, and adopts him. They then battle Kumonga until a weather control device freezes the island, forcing them into hibernation. * On Mondo island, another creature of the Kong species is discovered, along with other creatures such as the Giant Sea Serpent and Gorosaurus. 1968: Monster Island, the island where all the monsters live, is created. 1971: Godzilla battles Hedorah, and wins. 1972: Aliens from Space Hunter Nebula M send Gigan and King Ghidorah to earth. Godzilla and a new Anguirus break out of Monster Island and fight them off. 1973: * Monster Island is destroyed by a nuclear test. Angered, the underwater race known as the Seatopians send Megalon to destroy the surface world. Gigan joins Megalon. Godzilla and Jet Jaguar fight them off. * Monarch sends an expedition to an unexplored island, finding a new Kong, bigger than any before it. They also encounter numerous other kaiju, such as the Skullcrawlers and Mire Squid. 1974: The Simians send MechaGodzilla 1 to kill Godzilla, but he and King Caesar team up and destroy MechaGodzilla. 1975: MechaGodzilla 1 is rebuilt and allies with a brainwashed Titanosaurus to kill Godzilla, but they are both stopped. This version of Godzilla and his allies go to live on Monsterland, which is a new Monster Island. They live there until 1999. The same versions of his enemies are never seen again. 1984: A fourth Godzilla appears. It fights the Super X, destroys it, and falls into a volcano. 1989: The 1984 Godzilla comes out of the volcano and fights Biollante and the Super X2, defeating both. 1991: Godzilla fights a new King Ghidorah, who was created when three Dorats are fused by an atomic bomb. After King Ghidorah is killed, Mecha King Ghidorah is made using the corpse. Godzilla fights Mecha King Ghidorah, but the match ends with a draw. 1992: Godzilla fights a new Mothra and her semi-evil twin Battra, killing Battra. 1993: The wreckage of Mecha King Ghidorah and MechaGodzilla 1 is used to create Super MechaGodzilla. On an island, an egg is discovered, along with another Rodan. The egg hatches into a Baby Godzilla. Godzilla and Rodan fight MechaGodzilla 2. Rodan is killed, and gives his life force to Godzilla, melting Super MechaGodzilla's armor and giving Godzilla the Spiral Ray. Godzilla uses the Spiral Ray to destroy Super MechaGodzilla. Godzilla adopts Baby Godzilla. 1994: MOGUERA is built from MechaGodzilla's wreckage. The Shobijin warn humanity that a space monster is coming. That monster turns out to be SpaceGodzilla. MOGUERA is sent to fight it, but is easily defeated. SpaceGodzilla arrives on Earth and traps Baby Godzilla, now called Little Godzilla, in a crystal prison. Godzilla and MOGUERA team up to kill SpaceGodzilla. They eventually win, but MOGUERA is destroyed. 1995: * Godzilla has started to melt down. If he does, it is possible the world will end. This form, known as Burning Godzilla, fights a monster called Destoroyah, who was created by the Oxygen Destroyer. Destoroyah kills Godzilla Jr. The Super X3 and Freezer tanks, made to stop Godzilla from melting down, fire on Destoroyah, and expose his weakness: cold. Destoroyah is killed, and Godzilla melts down. However, all the energy goes to Godzilla Junior, reviving him and turning him into an adult. Thinking that the flash of light meant that Godzilla Jr. was melting down, the Freezer tanks fired on him by accident, starting a grudge between the new Godzilla and humanity. * Both Gamera and the first Gyaos appear and fight each other. The Gyaos are killed. * Another expedition is sent to Skull Island. 1996: * The 1966 Godzilla destroys a new experimental Plasma Plant in Osaka. * An ancient creature known as Desghidorah appears, and fights Mothra 1992, who is killed. Meanwhile, another larva hatches and transforms into its adult form, fighting and defeating Desghidorah. This Mothra is known as Mothra Leo. * Godzilla Jr, aka Godzilla 1995, fights the Gotengo, and is buried under tons of ice. * Legion appears, and fights Gamera. Legion is eventually defeated. 1997: The sea monster Dagahra appears and fights Mothra Leo, who eventually wins. 1998: * A giant monster, called Zilla, attacks New York, but is killed by a few missile strikes. Its son, Zilla Jr, imprints on the scientist Nick Tatopoulos, following him and his team around the world to battle other kaiju that have appeared. * Another King Ghidorah, called Grand King Ghidorah, arrives on Earth and fights Mothra Leo. Leo loses, and travels back in time to fight Grand King Ghidorah when he was younger. He succeeds, and three Primitive Mothra larva encase him in a cocoon. Back in the present, Grand King Ghidorah has regenerated from one of his severed tails that Mothra Leo did not destroy, and Mothra Leo breaks out of his cocoon, transforming into Armor Mothra, and defeats Grand King Ghidorah. Mothra Leo then reverts to his normal form. 1999: * All the monsters on Monsterland are mind controlled by the alien race called the Kilaaks. They are sent to destroy major cities around the world, but break free and fight the first King Ghidorah, who has returned from space. They kill him and the Kilaaks. * Iris appears, and is killed by Gamera. After the battle, a huge flock Gyaos appears, and Gamera self destructs to kill the Gyaos. 2000: The 1966 Godzilla appears again, fighting the alien beast Orga and killing him. 2001: A black hole gun called Dimension Tide is developed for use against Godzilla. In the test runs, it opens up a wormhole that allows a prehistoric giant dragonfly swarm and their queen through. The queen, Megaguirus, fights Godzilla and is easily killed. Dimension Tide fires at Godzilla, but Godzilla is unharmed. 2002: The dead body of the 1954 Godzilla is resurrected by the spirits of dead WW2 soldiers. This Godzilla fights the three Guardian monsters: Baragon, a new Mothra, and a new King Ghidorah. Godzilla kills all three, and is killed when his Atomic Ray fires through a wound instead of his mouth, exploding him. 2003: The skeleton of the 2002 Godzilla is used to make a third MechaGodzilla, named Kiryu. Kiryu fights the 1966 Godzilla multiple times, the first time going on a rampage after Godzilla's roar triggers a flashback to when he was Godzilla. In the end, the two stalemate. 2004: Kiryu is repaired, and Godzilla reemerges. The 1961 Mothra also reappears, and the Shobijin say that the bones of Godzilla 2002 must be returned to the sea, so that the souls of the dead can rest in peace. Kiryu is sent to fight Godzilla anyway, and Mothra arrives to help. Mothra is killed, and two Mothra larva hatch and arrive to fight Godzilla. Godzilla is trapped in silk, and Kiryu carries him to sea, and then has another flashback. Instead of killing Godzilla, Kiryu takes Godzilla and sinks to the bottom of the ocean, staying there until 2042. 2005: A large group of monsters attack cities worldwide. These include Rodan 1964, Anguirus 1972, a Kamacuras, a new Zilla, King Caesar, Ebirah, Kumonga and a new Hedorah. Suddenly, the Xiliens capture all of them. However, the second in command Xilien kills the commander, and releases the monsters. Godzilla is freed from the ice, and proceeds to beat all the monsters, as well as and upgraded Gigan. Monster X, the Xiliens trump card, arrives on Earth and fights Godzilla. Mothra Leo and a rebuilt Gigan join the battle, and Godzilla and Mothra eventually win the battle. Afterwards, Godzilla adopts Minilla and forgives the humans. 2006: A young Gamera is discovered and defeats the monster Zedus. 2008: Cloverfield attacks New York. 2009: Another Mothra egg is found. 2013: Kaiju War begins on K-Day, when Trespasser attacks. 2014: Godzilla 1943 appears, fighting and killing two MUTOs. 2016: * An eighth Godzilla, dubbed Shin Godzilla, attacks Japan and is seemingly killed. * A new King Ghidorah is found under the Antarctic ice sheets. 2025: The Kaiju War ends. Many kaiju have died, and several more are missing. 2027: A time traveling Mothra Leo alerts Earth of the incoming alien attack, just as King Ghidorah and a new Gigan appear, starting a whole new Kaiju War... Characters The series was meant to be a crossover between almost all giant monster and robot series, with characters from Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, Pacific Rim, Gundam, and many others. Several other series, such as Evangelion and Power Rangers, may have their characters appear in sequel series. However, characters not from the Godzilla, Gamera, and Pacific Rim franchises are not the same incarnations of the character from source media. (For example, Evangelion units could be alien technology, not angel-human hybrids, and the films do not take place in the Evangelion continuity.) Terminology * First Wave: The remnants of the first, original, wave of mechs and super weapons built before the invention of the G1 mechs. * G1: 1st Generation of "new" mechs. Made as a temporary measure until G2 and G3 mechs are made. * G2: 2nd Generation of "new" mechs. Made as a temporary measure until G3 mechs are made. * G3: 3rd Generation of "new" mechs. * G4: 4th Generation of "new" mechs. * G5: 5th Generation of "new" mechs. Episodes This is a list of episodes released. Link to series: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLndLSXdbLR9ul9_1qeL2jUebGWi4HtbuE Episode 1: Apocalypse Episode 2: Awakening Episode 3: Fighting Back Trivia * Daikaiju Productions has also made other series, such as Daikaiju Shorts and Mega Monster Melee that are not part of this continuity. Category:YouTube Category:Crossovers